Mobile Suit Gundam Ragnarok
Mobile Suit Gundam Ragnarok (also refered as Gundam Ragnarok or MSG:R) is an Anime Military science fiction mecha based serial drama television series based on Sunrise's long running Gundam franchise which was only for one season consisting of 50 episodes. Characters Main Characters *'Locke Alvein' - The protagonist of the TV series. A strong and capable young gundam pilot. He is having revenge on Lenna killing his parents. *'Celes Adenade' - The captain of the ZKBO-9876 Longsword. Locke's beautiful yet caring lover. *'Edgar Burklight' - Locke's Friend. Caring but strong and has as a big heart. *'Sabin F. Lester' - Commander of the Longsword. *'Terra Klein' - A very annoying, but very kind gundam pilot. Has a crush on Edgar. *'Relm Fujibayashi' - Though young, she could be next in line to be captain of the Longsword. Antagonists *'Lenna' - Main reason of the death of Locke's parents. She is the antagonist of the TV series. *'Uldole' - An ace pilot from Lenna's Team. Media Video Games Very few games based on the series were rarely released, however two games were developed and released with another currently in development. A sandbox real-time strategy game entitled Mobile Suit Gundam Ragnarok RS, published and developed by Square Enix for the PC and PS3, was released on September 23, 2015. The game was told in the eyes of Locke's father, Arvis Alvein, and later on with Locke's Tale. A second video game, titled Mobile Suit Gundam Ragnarok RS2 ''was developed and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, was released a month before the series finale. It was a fighting game where the player picks one of the Gundams from each faction and fights the other mobile suits until they reach the final boss, which usually varies depending on which faction the player had chosen. Books and Publications A novelized version of ''Mobile Suit Gundam Ragnarok was published by Kadokawa, finishing at four volumes all written by the series creator, Terra Myen Malheur. The book series were licensed by Bandai Entertainment and the first volume was released several months after the show's reveal. A manga production was also produced and licensed soon after and was subsequently released in the United States on March 21, 2014, garnering wide-spread popularity throughout the country. A light novel series titled, Mobile Suit Gundam Ragnarok: Despair to the World was serialized in Dengeki Hobby Magazine and was centered on the events prior to the series, mainly concerning the Unified Earth Government's and Enuo Federation's future Mobile Suit Operators and their occupations and actions at the time. Unlike the anime, the novel series were split into separate arcs, each detailing a different character. Penned by Terra's friend, Ichinose Harakawa while the mobile suit designs were constructed by Rei Onada. The first volume was released in January, 2012 and the other volumes were released at regular intervals, usually every four to five months. After the completion of Despair to the World a sequel was confirmed, entitled Mobile Suit Gundam Ragnarok: Harmony to the Heavens , entering serialization and publication shortly after its reveal. The events described in the sequel took place between season 1 and 2.